Hielo en el corazón
by al-dena
Summary: Siempre hay un origen para todo, incluso para que un joven brillante se convierta en el Hombre de Hielo y permita que el corazón se le cubra de fría escarcha. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Mycroft Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Mycroft Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Disclaimer: Ni ahora ni nunca para mi desgracia, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con él excepto la satisfacción de que disfrutéis con su lectura. para cualquier critica o tomatazo estoy a vuestra disposición.

Advertencias: muerte personaje OC, acoso escolar, Club Diógenes, malas prisas de la autora para acabar la historia a tiempo, algo (mucho) de melodrama...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>HIELO EN EL CORAZÓN<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mycroft observó con atención al hombre que tenía sentado delante de él en una de las salitas privadas y más exclusivas de su Club favorito londinense, sin dejar que ninguna emoción llegará a reflejarse en sus ojos helados. Sólo una mesa baja de madera de ébano macizo les separaba a los dos hombres mientras bebían tranquilamente su copa de whisky valorada en 200 euros cada una. En el Diógenes sólo se servía lo más selecto a los socios todavía más selectos que lo que consumían como si fueran merecedores de ello. Los ojos azules del otro hombre se cruzaron con los suyos verdes y le miraron con la burla y desprecio que siempre había tenido hacía él y con una sombra de algo que no sabía definir incluso después de décadas de conocerle.<p>

(...)

Los padres de Mycroft le habían enviado al internado de Sant Francis cuando cumplió los catorce años. Fue duro tener que irse y dejar a su hermano pequeño solo en la casa familiar. Pero, era necesario si quería cumplir sus sueños de ser un profesor como su padre en Física. Se imaginaba trabajando en un laboratorio durante toda su vida en paz y tranquilidad acompañado de gente, si no, igual de inteligentes que él al menos lo suficientemente capaces de seguir su ritmo sin detenerle demasiado mientras trabajaba.

Demasiado pronto había aprendido que ser más inteligente que el resto de sus iguales no era sinónimos de ser querido o apreciado por ellos, si no, generalmente todo lo contrario. A nadie le gusta que le recuerden sus defectos, sus debilidades o que haya gente mejor que ellos. Sin embargo, Mycroft había aprendido a fingir no ser uno de ellos ya que eso era imposible; sino a parecer inofensivo, alguien que podía escuchar y dar un consejo. No el chico popular con el que todos deseaban convertirse en mejor amigo pero sí el chico que estaba en el fondo de la clase que podía ser útil de vez en cuando. Es fácil manipular a la gente para que te vean de una manera u otra, sólo les tienes que dar lo que quieren ver en realidad y ya está hecho. Y desde luego manipular a niños que dedican toda su masa cerebral a cosas ridículas como los juegos, el deporte y los cotilleos de a quién le gusta quién, hasta torcer su mente es sencillo.

Sant Francis fue, sin embargo, diferente desde el principio de su estancia. Desde que se montó en el tren que les llevaba a la antigua abadía de Sussex convertida en internado para los hijos de la élite inglesa y encontró en sus departamentos a sus primeros amigos verdaderos. Annie y Brandon se convirtieron en esos instantes en la primera piedra de lo que sería su vida por venir. Los tres se hicieron amigos fácilmente, como nunca pensó el joven genio adolescente que lo haría con nadie. No tuvo que fingir ser menos de lo que era en realidad. A sus dos nuevos amigos les encantaba tener un amigo que fuera un genio. Los ojos verdes de Annie le miraban con burla mientras le decía que alguien decente le podría ayudar desde entonces con la física que odiaba con toda su alma.

Los tres jóvenes formaron desde su llegada a la vieja abadía un grupo unido, aunque, Mycroft se dio cuenta enseguida que la joven de dorados cabellos y sonrisa dulce era la que les unía a Brandon y a él de manera definitiva. El otro joven era hijo de un rico empresario conectado con la nobleza más rancia del país, popular entre sus compañeros, inteligente y como el propio Mycroft con un plan de vida ya diseñado en su cabeza para el futuro, pero, bastante más ambicioso: quería llegar a ser Primer Ministro de Reino Unido. Y aunque les consideraba sus amigos el pelirrojo del grupo no dejaba de ver la vena interesada en sus relaciones con los otros dos: buscaba su ayuda en las asignaturas de Ciencias o la de Annie en las de Letras. O a alguien con quién pasar el tiempo que no tenía a su alrededor al enjambre de sus seguidores. Pero siempre buscando ampliar sus relaciones e influencias futuras en sus interacciones con el resto de compañeros.

El tiempo pasó y los años no dejaron las cosas estáticas en ese primer año lleno de felicidad que habían vivido. Mycroft había logrado encontrar un punto en que lograba interactuar con sus iguales sin problemas viendo cómo eran en realidad y lo que querían ocultar a la gente de su alrededor, pero, lo obviaba para lograr mantener el equilibrio y la paz en su vida.

Annie era su apoyo constante y único. Cada qué vez que la miraba se olvidaba del resto del mundo que les rodeaba con su mediocridad. Apreciaba la curvatura de su rostro, como el viento agitaba sus rubios cabellos mientras estudiaban en los jardines o como sus labios rojos se fruncían cuando pensaba algo concentrada. Sus manos manchadas siempre del carboncillo de los dibujos que hacía de todo lo que le rodeaba hacía que siempre llevase con él un pañuelo para limpiárselas y evitar que se tiznase su hermoso rostro.

El joven pelirrojo sabía que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga desde antes de iniciar el último curso que estaban cursando en esos momentos, tal vez, lo fue desde el instante que se burló con él con cariño verdadero en ese primer viaje en tren, o, tal vez, fue cuando por primera vez sus dos pares de ojos se quedaron fijos el uno en el otro y se miraron inmersos en su propio mundo. Pero siempre calló por miedo a perderla. Siempre trató de evitar pensar que no le quisiese de la misma manera que él la quería.

Brandon hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de la ecuación de tres que antes eran. Mycroft no supo leer las causas o el origen de ese distanciamiento, pero, la amistad sincera aunque interesada de antaño había dado lugar al desdén y a las burlas llamándole monstruo y cerebrito. A las zancadillas en la clase de gimnasia y a las bromas crueles realizadas por los pasillos desiertos de la abadía. Pero ya no era el niño asustado que había tratado de ocultarse en la escuela primaria y había logrado parar el acoso e incluso devolverlo en alguna medida rodeado de un sólido grupo, sino de amigos, de compañeros que le apreciaban y de la siempre dulce Annie, su apoyo y su fuerza en todo momento.

En su memoria siempre permanecía un recuerdo de un día que le condenaba para el resto de su existencia, primero a la felicidad y después al dolor más profundo; el primero con el que se levantaba y el último que tenía antes de dormirse. Revivía una y otra vez el día en que había ido corriendo a su lugar de reunión habitual con Annie situado detrás de la abadía, un hermoso jardín que se abría paso hacía un riachuelo a través de una pendiente escarpada y abrupta. Le habían aceptado en Oxford para hacer la Licenciatura de Física y sólo deseaba contárselo a la persona más importante de su vida. La abrazó mientras se lo contaba huyendo de su compostura rígida habitual y la dio exultante en su felicidad un par de vueltas en el aire. Fue al parar y dejarla caer en el suelo con delicadeza que vio como alzaba sus hermosos ojos hacía él llenos de alegría por él, no lo pudo evitar más y cediendo a sus deseos más primarios la besó. Primero con suavidad y después con más fuerza y pasión al ver que respondía con sus labios a los suyos propios. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí unidos el uno al otro, pero al separarse al necesitar respirar oxígenos sus pulmones y volver a mirarse a los ojos vio el reflejo de su amor en Annie y sonrió feliz mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Pero como si su felicidad llamase al demonio a destruirla apareció Brandon que de una manera más visceral que de costumbre le atacó con furia e ira ciega. Mientras discutían vio impotente como su antaño mejor amigo levantaba su puño para golpearlo y Annie, al tratar de impedirlo, era empujada violentamente por Brandon perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo por la pendiente que tenían a su espalda.

Mientras Mycroft corría pendiente abajo, sin importarle que las piedras y las ramas le desgarrasen la ropa en su carrera precipitada, sabía que era demasiado tarde y que no volvería a ver esos ojos azules llenos de vida de nuevo mirarle con ese amor que recién había descubierto vivir en ellos. Acunó el cuerpo muerto de su amiga, de su amor, en su regazo mientras alzaba la mirada y la dejaba clavada en su ex mejor amigo que había caído de rodillas en lo alto de la pendiente y les miraba desde allí incrédulo de lo que había hecho.

La ira y el odio crecieron en el corazón de Mycroft hasta transformarlo en hielo puro, más duro que el diamante, al ver como Brandon iba a escapar sin más de sus acciones, sin ninguna reprimenda que manchase su expediente de futuro político ayudado por el poder de su familia. Sintió como su cuerpo se purificaba en un fuego helado que le dejó sin sentimientos, incapaz de querer buscar emociones que le uniesen al resto de la humanidad a los que empezó a ver como simples peces de colores que le rodeaban. Sólo guardó algo de amor aunque cubierto de escarcha, para sus padres y su hermano pequeño. Pero por desgracia, Sherlock había construido un muro a su alrededor en su ausencia y el nuevo Mycroft que llegó a su vida no hizo más que lograr hacerlo más alto y ancho rompiendo lentamente, pero, inexorablemente los lazos fraternales que les habían unido alguna vez. Tal vez, si hubiesen hablado en esos días con su corazón y sentimientos en la mano los hermanos se hubiesen evitado mucha infelicidad en el futuro. Pero el mayor sólo deseaba que su hermano, dotado de un corazón más inocente y con mayor capacidad de amor en su interior, no sufriese lo mismo que él había sufrido al perder a Annie. Quería que entendiese que el cariño, el amor sólo son un defecto químico de un cuerpo traicionero y que al final de la vida todos los corazones están rotos y sólo espera el dolor de la pérdida. Cuando le repetía esa frase el recuerdo de unos ojos azules helaba aún más su corazón frío; mientras sus ojos verdes permanecían como siempre secos a pesar de su memoria siempre viva en él.

Al final de ese frío verano que les heló a todos antes de partir a la Universidad y mientras Sherlock lloraba por el abandono definitivo de su hermano convertido en un ser totalmente distinto al que recordaba de su infancia y la muerte de su mascota amada. Mycroft recibió una tarde de Agosto la carta de aceptación de su nueva elección de carreras: Ciencias Políticas y el joven se sentó en su habitación desierta mirando desde la ventana al vacio del cielo azul haciendo planes para el futuro.

(...)

El burócrata volvió al presente mientras Brandon le miraba todavía con desdén y sonrió como un depredador congelando la actitud siempre pretenciosa de su contrario, porque sólo durante una milésima de segundo el político había mostrado sus sentimientos verdaderos creyendo que el otro estaba distraído.

- Eran celos, murió por que estabas celoso de mí, de nosotros dos. – Tras años de no saber la causa de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, no podía evitar su desagrado al darse cuenta que siempre era el corazón lo que rompía a las personas en pedazos.

El político le miró antes de hablar, sopesando lo que iba a decir y al final se decidió a poner todas las cartas sobre el tapete. Era su último encontronazo en esa guerra que llevaban jugando años por lograr el poder que les había obsesionado a los dos antiguos amigos: en el internado, en la Universidad, y, por último en Inglaterra. Sabía que estaba derrotado y aunque no lo demostró en nada en el fondo de su corazón sentía el cansancio y arrepentimiento por lo que había perdido y creado por sus acciones egoístas.

- Siempre te amó. – El resentimiento era evidente en la voz de Brandon cómo si el pasado hubiese sucedido ayer y no hacía demasiado años como para poder cambiarlo. - Desde el primer momento la hechizaste con tu inteligencia y tus palabras. No entiendo el por qué y el cómo, pero lo hiciste. Y era obvio que tú sentías lo mismo por ella, cualquier ciego lo vería reflejado en tus ojos y en cómo la cuidabas y protegías. Al principio me daba igual, incluso deseaba que os dieseis cuenta que era algo mutuo., pero… No lo pude evitar, me encantaba como reía, cómo era capaz de hacer mejor un día gris y me enamoré de ella a mi vez. Nunca os disteis cuenta de mis sentimientos porque sólo eráis capaces de miraros el uno al otro cuando estabais juntos. Incluso tú que lo ves todo lo obviaste y sí lo vistes decidiste que no era algo importante, supongo. Y te empecé a detestar cada vez más: eras un cerebrín, el hijo de unos simples profesores de universidad y no sabías ni lo que tenías al alcance de tus manos. Y se transformó en odio y en la necesidad de hacerte daño siempre que podía. Hoy sé que fue algo inmaduro y cruel por mi parte, pero, era un crío enamorado que creía que todo valía en la guerra y en el amor. Incluso usar las debilidades del que fue mi mejor amigo para lograrlo.

- Pero Annie no se puso de tu lado.

- La perdí en el primer instante como amiga que me volví en tu contra, pero, siempre me quedó la esperanza de que me viese de verdad y se diese cuenta que era el mejor partido entre los dos. – Mycroft observó como el otro hombre bebía un nuevo sorbo de whisky y tragaba nervioso por sus recuerdos que le invadían. No dudaba que Brandon sufría lleno de remordimientos, pero, hacía años que le daba igual sus sentimientos. Nunca habían hablado de ese día, pero, ambos sabían que era la última vez en que se volverían a reunir y nunca tendrían otra oportunidad para hacerlo más que la actual.- Ese día al veros besaros algo se partió dentro de mí y necesitaba hacerte daño. Hacerte sangrar como sangraba yo por dentro al veros enamorados y juntos por fin…

- La mataste. – Mycroft no levantó la voz, pero, la violencia y el odio eran evidentes en su tono al recordar a su hermosa Annie sin vida al lado del riachuelo.

- Nunca quise que pasase algo así. – Se limitó a decir Brandon. Ambos hombres sabían que era verdad pero que era demasiado tarde para el perdón o la absolución para ninguno de ellos.

- Pero sucedió y ella hace años que no es más que un montón de huesos sin vida. Se la robaste y me quitaste a mí a la única persona que he amado porque estabas celoso como un niño mimado que no podía obtener sus caprichos.

- Y tú has conseguido por fin tu venganza, mi caída y mi vergüenza. La destrucción de tus sueños como yo hice con los tuyos. ¿Ya eres feliz, no? Lo has logrado al final: verme fracasar.

Mycroft no se dignó a responder y el otro hombre se levantó de su asiento sin abandonar su postura orgullosa mientras se colocaba el abrigo sobre el brazo izquierdo y salía de la habitación. Pero, algo le hizo detenerse antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y sin volverse decir al mayor de los Holmes con una voz plana y sin vida:

- ¿Crees que Annie estaría orgullosa del Hombre de Hielo en qué te has convertido? ¿De lo qué has tenido que hacer para vengar su muerte? ¿A lo qué has renunciado por vengarte de mí? No lo creo. Ella siempre deseó que fueras feliz y que lograras tus sueños. Nunca hubiera deseado que te convirtieras en un ser de hielo puro que dirige al resto como marionetas desde su palacio de cristal.

El único sonido que atravesó el nuevo silencio de la habitación fue el de la puerta al cerrarse tras las espaldas de Brandon mientras Mycroft permanecía sentado mirando la nada, concentrado dentro de sus pensamientos. Su asistente rompió ese silencio al entrar en la sala y comunicarle la muerte por suicidio de Lord Tremain, miembro de la Cámara de los Lores y uno de los más firmes candidatos de su partido para ser Primer Ministro en las próximas elecciones.

La indicó con un gesto que saliese y al cabo de unos instantes de oír su partida se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró por primera vez en años. Lloró con todo el dolor de un corazón roto que había vuelto a la vida para descubrir que su dolor permanecía dentro de él a pesar de los años de estar cubierto de hielo. Lloró con la fuerza de quién lo ha perdido todo en esta vida: sus sueños y las personas que le importaban mientras iba en pos de una venganza que cuando había llegado había estado cubierta de hiel amarga.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, al_dena.<p> 


End file.
